Harleen Quinzel: Origins
by KassieMarie
Summary: This is an origins tale of how Harleen went from a normal just out of high school girl to a psychiatrist interning at Blackgate prison.
1. Chapter 1

Harleen Quinzel:

An Origins Fanfiction

By: Kassie Kim

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

It's weird. Last week I was graduating from Gotham High, finishing in the top 15% of my class. Today, I'm living in a high-end loft that my smart Valedictorian-of-the-whole-freaking-400-student-size-class fiancée's internship is paying for. Jacob, but he prefers Jake, has a summer internship with Wayne Industries. Yes, I said WAYNE. As in Bruce Wayne. And he gets to work side-by-side WITH Bruce Wayne. Plus if Mr. Wayne likes Jake, he has a chance at getting a FULL-TIME job AND they will pay for his college. Yes, his WHOLE College. Now, you may be asking if they will pay for mine. Answer: No. At least not until Jake and I are married. But I won't need it for a couple of years. Right now I'm going to attend community college so I can save up money to attend Juilliard, just in case. One day you will see me on Broadway in the starring role. Obviously I'm going to get a stage name. I mean what kind of name of a starlet is Harleen Quinzel?

Now you may also be asking, "So if your fiancée works so closely with Bruce Wayne, what perks do you get?" and "Is there a ring yet?" Answer: Not yet to both. Like with the college thing, I won't get it until Jake and I say "I Do". Same thing. As for the ring? We don't have that kind of money right now. Jake is literally going to use his first paycheck to by me the best ring he can. And he wants to get the wedding band set at the same time, so I understand why he wants to wait. Me personally, I don't care what it looks like. I don't care if it's just a simple silver band with a small cubic zirconia on it. As long as I get to have him all to myself the rest of my life, I don't care. I know, a sappy love story that's always been completely perfect. Wrong. It hasn't been perfect. In fact, my parents gave me so much crap about being engaged at such a young age. So you know what I did? The day after graduation, Jake and I moved in together. They don't like him for some reason, but I don't care. I never had a good relationship with them. As long as I have Jake, I really don't need them if they can't support my happiness.

So that's my life right now. Fiancée to Bruce Wayne's best intern, planning on being a Broadway star, living in this loft for years to come, being happy. Everything I need is right here. My life is PERFECT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Special Moment **

"Harley, sweetie. Wake up."

"No! Five more minutes Jake!"

And that's when I'm hit in the head with a damn pillow.

"Oww! Jake! What the hell?!"

"There, you're up now."

"Yeah, now I am. Why did you hit me in the head with a damn pillow?" I look over at the clock. "And at freaking 7 in the MORNING?! I don't work until 10 today."

Jake looks at me and smiles He's already dressed in his business suit. How does he manage to look so sexy at 7 in the morning? "Mr. Wayne will be meeting with us in the front lobby in one hour. He has a surprise for us."

I pop up after hearing that so quickly, it makes my head spin. "He….. Whoa."

"Haha. Calm down Harley. And before you ask, no I don't know what the surprise is. But he did say that we should dress up a bit." As Jake sits to help steady me, I look and see that he has pulled out my only dressy-dress. The red, strapless sweetheart shaped dress that I wore when he proposed to me last month. (Literally the day before graduation.)

"Go get ready. I want you to look perfect. I want Mr. Wayne to almost want to take you away from me."

"What does that mean?"

"I want him to see how out of my league you are. I want him to see how lucky I am. I still don't understand why you chose me when you had the football captain wrapped around your finger."

I look at him and give him a kiss.

"Yes, I did have the football captain wrapped around my finger. But I didn't want him. I wanted the smartest guy in our class. I wanted Mr. Valedictorian, debate president, and the best tenor in our choir. I didn't want an athlete that would dump me the second the head cheerleader became available, I wanted you." Jake strokes my chin-length brown hair and smiles. I smile back. "Jake, I'm the lucky one here." I give him one more kiss and get up to get ready for our big meeting with Mr. Wayne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Big Surprise**

Jake and I get into the lobby and see a limo with an old man waiting by the back door of it. I look at Jake, confused. Then the door opens and Bruce Wayne gets out of the limo.

"Jake Williams! The best intern a business could ask for. Looking dapper as usual." Mr. Wayne shakes Jake's hand. He looks at me and grabs my hand, giving it a firm handshake. "And who is this beauty next to you, Mr. Williams?"

"Mr. Wayne, this is Harleen Quinzel. The future Mrs. Williams."

I give him a weak smile. He lets go of my hand and I grab onto Jake's.

"You look beautiful. And together, you look like a millionaire couple. In fact, if you continue the way you are right now Jake, you will become a millionaire in about 10 years." Mr. Wayne smiles and leads us to the limo.

For the first few minutes of the ride it was very quiet. I don't do too well when it's quiet for too long, so I had to break the silence.

"So, Mr. Wayne, where exactly are we going?"

"Well, Miss Quinzel that is a part of the surprise. And I hate spoiling surprises, especially this one. Trust me, you both won't be disappointed."

After that the ride was quiet again until the limo stopped. The window between the back and the driver rolled down.

"Here we are sir."

"Thank you Alfred." Mr. Wayne got out and Jake and I followed.

When I got out, my jaw dropped. We were outside the most expensive jewelry shop in Gotham. I look at Jake and his reaction is the same as mine. Mr. Wayne opens the door to the shop and we head inside. Immediately I was blinded by all the dazzling diamonds and jewels.

"Mr. Williams, you told me that you and Miss Quinzel are engaged but you have not bought a ring yet. My surprise is a gift for you and Miss Quinzel. The gift is a ring, any ring in this store that Miss Quinzel and yourself like. Paid for by the company. And when the wedding comes around, the company will also pay for those rings as well."

I'm in shock. Mr. Wayne is willing to pay for my engagement ring and our wedding set? He walks over to me.

"Any ring in the store that strikes your interest, I will pay for Miss Quinzel."

Jake takes my hand and we walk around the store for a good half hour. Finally I see the one. A beautiful sterling silver ring with a 3-diamond setting. The outer two are ½ carat clear-square cut diamonds and the center is a 1 1/5 carat pink heart-shaped diamond.

I look over at Mr. Wayne and smile. "Thank you Mr. Wayne. How can we ever repay you?"

"There's no need. The only thing that I would accept is Mr. Williams accepting a permanent position with Wayne Industries."

I look over at Jake and he's smiling. He already knows his answer.

"Mr. Wayne, I accept."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Best Day**

"And yet another reported sighting of the mysterious Batman tonight in…"

I flip the TV off. Yet ANOTHER Vicki Vale story about that no good vigilante Batman. And yet no one has been able to catch a decent picture or video of the man. The door to the loft opens and I hear Jake grunt, struggling to keep it open.

"Harley, sweetie! Some help please!"

I rush over to him from the kitchen and hold the door. "Jake, what the hell is all this?"

"There's more. We can restock this loft with all new furniture and appliances, courtesy of my big fat paycheck from Wayne Industries. It pays to work directly for the big boss himself." He puts the box down. I look at the label on the top and gasp.

"No way! These are the pots I saw that were like $1,000. Jake."

"And there's more like this downstairs. Mr. Wayne sent the big guys to help." He grabs me and wraps his arms around me in the biggest hug. I wrap my arms around him and get lost in his sent. "We don't have to worry about anything anymore, Harley. We're set. Forever."

I look up at Jake. He's smiling the biggest smile I've seen since he proposed. Everything we have ever wanted is happening. He looks down at me.

"We should probably go help those guys downstairs."

"Right."

We head downstairs to the lobby and help move our new furniture and everything else up to the loft.

* * *

After I made dinner with my new stuff, we sat down on the new couch ready to pass out. I lay my head on Jake's chest and tuck my legs onto the end of the couch. He strokes my hair gently and I look up at him.

"Jake."

He meets my eyes. "Yeah?"

I reach up and touch his soft jet black hair. I look into his eyes. The eyes that first caught my attention freshmen year in choir. The same eyes I look into every day and never change. The eyes that make me feel that I am home. "Can we stay like this? Forever? In this moment? Everything is just so perfect. I never want it to end."

"As long as I have you, Harley, this will never end." He leans down and kisses me. What started off as a soft kiss turned into a passionate one. When we broke, I just looked up at him and he looked at me. We smiled and go into another kiss.

All I could think of that night as I watched Jake sleep is how can life get any better? Everything is perfect. Can this feeling never end? Please?


End file.
